criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Canadian Intervention
A Canadian Intervention is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-first case of the game. It is the forty-first case of Rosenoque and also the second case in Capitol Valley. Plot Following the death of a journalist before the beginning of the elections, the player joined Leigh Tempest in watching over the conferences the Canadian parliament would have with the Mayor. However, Prime Minister Joe Stein rushed out of a meeting room, saying that he found a member of parliament dead. Inside they found MP Bilius Amos strangled to death. They suspected Joe Stein after he allowed them to ask him more questions. They also talked to Mayor Leonard Oakley and his assistant Ursula Hawthorne before they learned that there was rioters attacking the nearby Capitol Square. They went to the square which emptied quickly after the detectives had arrived. They then went to suspect newspaper reporter Igor Tomlinson and psychologist Lawrence Nightshade before they learned that a masked person attacked the Prime Minister at the hotel. After checking on the Prime Minister, the detectives found a balaclava belonging to Lawrence before the team soon collected enough evidence to arrest Ursula Hawthorne for the murder. Ursula admitted to killing Bilius after Major confronted her with the evidence against the murder. She explained that when she learned that her father was who he was, she went to visit him in Ottawa only to learn that he was a corrupt politician and a sleaze to other women. It infuriated her more when she learned that Bilius was part of the group to be making their appearance in Rosenoque, she was sure that Mayor Oakley was in danger and therefore she went to strangle Bilius after one of their meetings. She denied the accusation of the attempted assassination on Joe Stein, saying that she didn't do the act before she was sent to trial. There, Judge Brighton gave her a 25 year sentence in prison. Soon Joe Stein agreed that the FEPD could handle the corruption in the mayoral race if they could track down the prime minister's assassin. Soon after finding a garrote watch, Jacob was able to ascertain that the watch was the one used in the attempt to kill Joe. He also found traces of DNA that belonged to Igor Tomlinson, who explained that he did it so Daniel could win the mayoral race. After they helped Joe recover his lucky chain, the PM left the city with the rest of his entourage. After they helped Leonard Oakley figure out that a third party would be getting involved in the elections, the team proceeded to watch out for any more further events. Summary Victim *'Bilius Amos' (found strangled inside a meeting room) Murder Weapon *'Silk Scarf' Killer *'Ursula Hawthorne' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats poutine *The suspect uses Buzzer Appearance *The suspect wears sky blue Profile *The suspect eats poutine *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect uses Buzzer Appearance *The suspect wears sky blue Profile *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect uses Buzzer Appearance *The suspect wears sky blue Profile *The suspect eats poutine *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect uses Buzzer Profile *The suspect eats poutine *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect uses Buzzer Appearance *The suspect wears sky blue Killer's Profile *The killer eats poutine. *The killer practices calligraphy. *The killer uses Buzzer. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears sky blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Meeting Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card; New Suspect: Joe Stein) *Talk to Joe Stein about the victim's job as a member of parliament. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Hotel Card; New Crime Scene: Hotel Fremont) *Investigate Hotel Fremont. (Clues: Welcoming Basket, Cane, Trash Can) *Examine Welcoming Basket. (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Sender's Name) *Interrogate Ursula Hawthrone about her welcoming basket. *Examine Cane. (Result: Leonard's Crest; New Suspect: Leonard Oakley) *Talk to Leonard Oakley about his meetings with the parliament. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices calligraphy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats poutine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Capitol Square. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Tablet, Protest Signs) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notepad Owner; New Suspect: Igor Tomlinson) *Talk to Igor Tomlinson about the murder. (Attribute: Igor practices calligraphy) *Examine Protest Signs. (Result: Inkblot Test) *Examine Inkblot Test. (Result: Psychologist Notes; New Suspect: Lawrence Nightshade) *Ask Lawrence Nightshade about his inkblot test. (Attribute: Lawrence eats poutine) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Buzzer Post) *Analyze Buzzer Post. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Buzzer; New Crime Scene: Hotel Lobby) *Investigate Conference Table. (Clues: Locked Suitcase, Torn Bill) *Examine Torn Bill. (Result: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Joe Stein about his message. (Attribute: Joe eats poutine and uses Buzzer) *Examine Locked Suitcase. (Result: Wads of Cash) *Ask Leonard Oakley about the bribe. (Attribute: Leonard practices calligraphy and uses Buzzer) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Balaclava, Ruined Photo, Locked Footage) *Examine Balaclava. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Lawrence's DNA) *Confront Lawrence about the balaclava. (Attribute: Lawrence practices calligraphy and uses Buzzer) *Examine Ruined Photo. (Result: Ursula Identified) *Talk to Ursula about being the victim's daughter. (Attribute: Ursula eats poutine, practices calligraphy and uses Buzzer) *Examine Locked Footage. (Result: Camera Footage) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00; Attribute: Igor uses Buzzer) *Interrogate Igor Tomlinson about embarrassing the victim. (Attribute: Igor eats poutine) *Investigate Square Stage. (Clues: Box of Equipment, Tie Clip) *Examine Box of Equipment. (Result: Silk Scarf) *Analyze Silk Scarf. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Silk Scarf; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Tie Clip. (Result: Thin Fibers) *Analyze Thin Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sky blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Casting the Votes (2/7). (No stars) Casting the Votes (2/7) *Talk to Joe Stein about the deal between the government and the FEPD. *Investigate Capitol Square. (Clue: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Garrote Watch) *Analyze Garrote Watch. (06:00:00) *Arrest Igor Tomlinson for the attempted assassination of Joe Stein. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Hotel Fremont. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Joe's Lucky Chain) *Return his lucky chain to Joe Stein. (Reward: Canadian Jacket) *Talk to Mayor Oakley about the elections. *Investigate Conference Table. (Clue: Folder) *Examine Folder. (Result: Note) *Analyze Note. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Lawrence Nightshade about the strange note. *Inform Mayor Oakley of the mysterious note's sender. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Capitol Valley